I love you
by Lithiumlol
Summary: Nirvana. Kurt/Krist SLASH. Read it bro, just read it.


**Hi:3, Ok so this is my first story and I'm really nervous about it. Reviews would be nice.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Nirvana, Kurt or Krist.**

* * *

I gazed vacantly at the untouched plate of food that lay on the table in front of me. My appetite had disappeared quite a while ago, but then again, when did I ever have an appetite? I gave up trying to digest my "breakfast" and pushed my long untidy blonde hair back from my miserable unshaven face and reluctantly turned my attention to the scene outside of the tour bus window. There was nobody around, not one soul. I guess everyone had gone out to participate in some sort of Christmas activity. Ew. The last thing I wanted to do was to go outside and pretend to be full of "Festive Cheer", as Krist would have put it. _Krist. _There I go, thinking about him again. Why can't I get him off my mind? He's all I think about nowadays.

I sighed. This was not how I had wanted to spend my day. I had expected to be woken up by Krist and Dave laughing and being their obnoxious selves, but instead I woke up to a cold empty tour bus and an empty silence. Reality sure is cold. I hate being alone, believe it or not. I may come across introverted and moody but I really don't like to be alone. My thoughts start to wander when I'm alone. I need distractions to stop these thoughts from wandering. Being around people, preferably people that I love, wait no, preferably being around _Krist,_ that is my distraction, but there's no distraction today and I'm feeling worse than ever. I laughed and said to myself,

"You really are pathetic, Kurt."

I don't know when it got this bad, this depression. I don't know if it's the fame, the constant pressure of being in the limelight or the fact that I'm hopelessly in love with my STRAIGHT band mate/best friend. Stop it, Kurt! Stop thinking about him, he's straight, there's no way he would ever like you in that way, it's never going to happen.

I contemplated calling Dave or Krist to ask if I could join them with whatever it was they were doing but then decided against it. They won't want me, they're too busy with their other friends, having fun and enjoying life. Without me. Wait, I'm probably just over thinking things, they've just went to the shops or something.

It had been hours since I had last heard from Krist and all I could honestly think about at that moment was death. It seemed like such a perfect solution to everyones problems including my own. I wouldn't be a burden, I wouldn't be annoying. I would just be gone.

I sprawled out onto my bed and cried. I fucking cried. Why doesn't he love me back? Why? He's so perfect. His height, his hair, his eyes, his voice, his sense of humor, he is so smart, the way he plays his bass with such passion and love. He is perfect in every way. I just want him to love me, it hurts so much. All I can do is sit back and watch him from a distance, it's pathetic.

Krist entered the empty tour bus with a grocery bags in each arm.

"Kurt, I'm back, Dave is at the bar." He yelled out but heard no reply.

"Kurt?" he shouted again.

That's weird, he thought.

The tall man made his way into the bedroom section of the bus and peered through the door. Kurt was lying face down on _his _bunk, he seemed to be fast asleep. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, Krist thought.

"Aw cute" he muttered quietly. He made his way over to the sleeping musician and sat down on the edge of the small bed.

"Kurt, wake up buddy." he shook the sleeping boy softly. Kurt stirred and a small nearly inaudible groan left his lips.

"Go away" he moaned, voice rough. Krist just laughed. Kurt shot up when he heard the familiar sound.

"Krist!?" he called out and within a matter of seconds he was in the larger man's arms sobbing into his shoulder. This worried Krist immensely.

"Hey, what's the matter, what happened?" he asked, concern evident in his voice. Kurt pulled away and stared blankly at the bassist, tears staining his handsome face. This confused Krist.

"Kurt?" he tried again. He suddenly felt a pair of chapped lips on his own. It took him a few minutes to comprehend what was going on but he eventually realized what was happening and timidly kissed back.

Kurt pulled back with wide eyes, he looked shocked.

"Y-you kissed back" he stuttered but was interrupted by Krist kissing him, the blondes heart swelled in his chest and he slowly but passionately deepened the kiss. Krist let out a moan and tugged at Kurt's bottom lip with his teeth and their tongues soon fought for dominance. The two boys were now getting hot and bothered; Kurt straddled Krist's strong thighs, without breaking the kiss and tangled his bony hands into the others hair. They pulled away for a breath,

"Wow." Whispered Krist, "Where did that come from?"

Kurt told him about how had been in love with him for years and how he was scared of rejection, Krist listened and told him that he had felt the same way.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I thought that you were straight and that you would never like me back, I stayed up at night crying sometimes… I wanted you so bad man. I also want you to know, I'm here for you, please don't ever cry over me again."

Kurt was truly moved, he was almost in tears, but that wouldn't be cool so he just said;

"I love you"

"I love you too, Kurt"

* * *

**How was that? I know it's a little sloppy and rushed but I needed to get something up on here. Why am I so weird and awkward? **

**Con-Crit is welcome:) **

**REVIEW BRO **


End file.
